Certain mobile phone devices, which can be known also as “smart phones,” can have wireless fidelity (“WiFi™”) and global positioning system (“GPS”) transceivers, in addition to long range communications technology, which is typically based upon the Global System for Mobile communications (“GSM”) or code division multiple access (“CDMA”) mobile phone standards. While GSM/CDMA are typically used to handle voice services, other technologies, such as Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (“EDGE”), General Packet Radio Service (“GPRS”), and High Speed Downlink Packet Access (“HSDPA”) are typically utilized for data services. However, it is generally preferable to use WiFi, a short-range technology, for voice and data services when possible because WiFi is typically available at lower cost than the above-mentioned technologies, and can provide higher throughput.
Since WiFi is a short range technology with potentially limited availability, users of conventional mobile phones can have difficulty utilizing the benefits that WiFi can provide. One way users can utilize WiFi technology is by manually searching for WiFi access, using trial and error at different locations in hopes of locating a WiFi access point. This can be disadvantageous because it requires user intervention, can be time consuming, and is generally inefficient unless the user knows of the location of WiFi access point. Another approach users of mobile phones can utilize is to maintain their WiFi transceivers in a continuous scan mode, where the device searches for available access points. While utilizing a continuous scan mode generally does not require much user intervention, the continuous scan mode can be highly power-intensive, and can reduce the battery life of the mobile phone.